Untitled for Now
by it's R E E
Summary: A girl found herself in a troubled situation that she wanted to die and all of a sudden, she found herself in the world of Bleach. RATED M: language and gore


**A.N. (Author's Note):** Yo guys~! X3 It's me Hara Michiyo with a new name and new story~ 3 Yea, I know it's been a while since I uploaded a story or a chapter but I've come back with a new one X3 So I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach but I do own Kakera Rensetsu and the other OCs

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**  
A girl was standing in the middle in a dim room. She had long ebony hair, ivory skin, and she was wearing a simple hospital gown. Her eyes were dark brown and had a dazed look in them.

Was she hypnotized?

Who knows?

Her whole body was covered in blood. Around her, there was a broken hospital bed and equipment as well as several bloody corpses, body parts scattered across the room and blood covered walls. The girl finally blinked and looked around the bloody room. Her eyes widened with fear as she looked at her hands. She looked confused and shocked.

_Why? Why is there so much blood?_

The girl began to shake uncontrollably.

She began hyper-ventilating.

Her looked everywhere in the room wondering what happened. She looked at the corpses. Their eyes were filled with tears, betrayal and fear.

"Yoko… S-satoshi… Hiroko… K-kei… A-anya… Onii-san… W-what in the world happened here?"

Then.

It suddenly came to her... She remembered.

_"Congratulations Ren-chan~!" said one person. "Yea! Congrats on waking up from your coma!" said another._

Just a year ago, Rensetsu was hit by a pick-up truck when she was saving a child who was getting his soccer ball from the street which caused her to get into a coma. When she woke up, she was greeted by her loved ones. She felt all warm inside as she was loved by them.

It took a while for her to adjust because she just woke up from her comatose state. When she adjusted a little, her friends gave her food and some cake. They began to chat for a bit; catching up on some things that happened during her comatose. There were some laughs here and there. Ren missed out on a lot; she missed out on the hook-up between two of her friends, the trip to the major cities in Japan for a project in her school and a lot of birthdays. Yep, Rensetsu will have to buy a lot presents for the birthdays she missed out on.

Although the mood and atmosphere in the room was pleasant and happy, Rensetsu felt something horrible was about to happen. It was a gut feeling. It was just a gut feeling right?

The feeling kept bugging her and ruining her mood.

Then.

She heard a voice.

_**"Kill them all..."**___

It was a voice that gave you the chills and shivers.

No one else heard the voice nor seems to be looking around for it.

Was she the only one who heard it?  
Was she just imagining things?

Many question filled Rensetsu's head. Her friend shook her, breaking her train of thoughts. "Oi Ren, you okay?" She nodded her indicating that she was okay but that, of course, was a lie.

_**"Kill them all…"**_

_Be quiet._

_**"Kill them all Rensetsu…"**_

_Please shut up._

_**"KILL THEM ALL KAKERA RENSETSU!"**_

_"SHUT UP!" shouted Ren. Her friends looked at her strangely and one of them again asked,"You sure you're alright Ren-chan?" "U-uh… Yea… I'm… Fine…" replied Ren. Her heart was racing with fear and her face was flushed with embarrassment. "So, I guess I do need a hair cut," said Rensetsu as she changed the subject of her being alright,"My hair got longer and hopefully you guys do remember I hate long hair…" "Yea I remember," said one of them,"And you do need a hair cut. You look so much cuter when your hair is short." The rest of them nodded in agreement. "Yep, I will get one sometime this week," said Rensetsu with a smile of her face._

"Well, well, well… Look who's finally awake."

Rensetsu looked at who was standing at the door and it was her friend and rival in kickboxing, Utano Anya. "Anya!" shouted Rensetsu,"You came?" "Yea, of course you dimwit," replied Anya,"I wanted to see you if you were actually awake and not dead. If you were dead, what will happen to our rivalry, huh?" "Oh… Uhhh… Eheheheh…" said Rensetsu as she just scratched one side of her face with one finger. "Well, anyways…" said Anya as she walked over to Rensetsu holding something that is shaped like a box,"Here… Obento made by your admirer also known as my younger brother… Even if you ate already, I expect you to eat this because I don't want him bawling his eyes out to me." "Oh," said Rensetsu accepting the obento with a smile,"Tell Aki thanks." Anya averted her eyes from Rensetsu,"Whatever..." Her eyes went back to Rensetsu,"By the way, you alright? You're flushed and sweating slightly… Did something happen?" "N-no…" said Rensetsu, giving a quick reply,"Nothing happened." "Don't lie to me Kakera Rensetsu," said Anya, staring intensely at her,"You're my friend and rival. When I first met you, I thought you were an honest person…" "I AM! I AM AN HONEST PERSON!"

_**"Liar…"**_

_Not you again._

_**"Poor, poor little Rensetsu... She doesn't want anyone to worry about her…"**_

_I told you to shut up._

"_**I can't Renny~"**_

_Why is that?And don't call me that._

_**"Because…"**_

_Rensetsu waited for the voice's answer._

_**"…I am part of you…"**__****_

_Rensetsu blinked as she saw herself in a different world._

The world was filled up-right and upside-down buildings that were crumbling and blood was splattered all over them, the sky was the color of blood, there was a black orb in the sky that looked like it was either the sun or the moon, and around her were shadows that looked like human bodies on the ground.

This world surprised her. She was confused about where she was and why she was there so suddenly. What surprised her the most was that someone who looked like herself was standing in front of her but with white hair, golden eyes with black sclera and was wearing a black version of her hospital gown. She was grinning like a maniac at Rensetsu.

_**"Hello Rensetsu."**__  
_  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
A.N.: **How was that for a prologue/first chapter? ;D Well anyways, I need a little help in thinking of an AWESOME title for this story... And the one with the most awesomest suggestion gets a sneak preview of the second chapter of this story~ ;3

So, review & help me with the title please~ 3


End file.
